


Unclean

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, Introspection, Mildly Suicidal Thoughts, Redemption, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're unclean. In the Biblical sense.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

The flames licked at his neck, and he could feel it burning through his entire body; through his veins, hell, through his soul. 

_You’re unclean._

It hurt, but what didn’t? Sometimes just taking a breath was painful for Sam, for his battered body. He felt older than his years, always in so much pain. Sometimes he wanted the pain to stop, for him to stop at last and rest but that would never happen now, Billie had seen to that.

Though perhaps it was for the best: that way no-one could bring him back so he could break the world again. He wasn’t worthy of a place in Heaven after everything he’d done but he wouldn’t wish Hell on anyone, not even himself no matter how much he deserves it. An eternity of nothing sounding quite appealing after everything. True peace at last.

_In the Biblical sense._

The holy fire was cleansing him though, purifying him. Maybe he, the Abomination, the Boy King of Hell, would one day be clean in a way he had never been, despite all his efforts. He still had people to save though before was allowed his peace, to right his wrongs once and for all.

And maybe, just maybe, whilst he was saving them, maybe he could save himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).** , to see updates on fics and fandom related things.


End file.
